Not Really a Muggle, Not Really a Wizard
by RoseRed
Summary: James just found he was a wizard. In the middle of term, he goes to Hogwarts and becomes friends with someone most unexpected. Draco/OC.


Not Really a Muggle, Not Really a Wizard By RoseRed  
  
Chapter One, The Letter  
  
James Michael Redgrave wasn't unlike any of his peers. He got up in the morning and had to brush his teeth just like everyone else. James woke up just like he did every other weekday morning. He walked slowly towards the bathroom, and when he had finished he made his way downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
James's mother, Susan was already sitting down at the table reading the morning post. She hardly spared James a glance as he walked in and took some eggs and toast from the counter. Before he could sit down his little sister, Veronica walked in. Veronica had always been the apple of her mother's eye. The minute she would enter a room, Susan would stop whatever she was doing and give Ronnie a big hug. Whatever Ronnie wanted, Susan would buy with their limited budget.  
  
"Good morning, Veronica!" Susan shouted as she dropped her paper, jumped up and gave Ronnie a big bear hug. "What do you want to do today, little one?"  
  
Veronica, knowing that she had her mother eating out of the palm of her hand, replied sweetly and with her ever sickening false innocence, "Let's go to mall and buy some Barbie dolls!" As always, Susan agreed. James felt sick; he was the only one that seemed to realize that they just couldn't afford those frivolous things. What made him even sicker was realizing that at their current rate, he would have to quit school at find a job just to support them.  
  
"James," started Susan, "we'll be back around lunch. Could you fix us up something?" Without even finishing the paper, Susan grabbed Veronica's hand and they walked out the door. Susan was muttering something about grabbing some breakfast on the way.  
  
James sat down and sighed. He finished his breakfast slowly. Glancing at the microwave clock, he realized he was about to be late for school and ran to the garage for his bike.  
  
James raced to Welsh Public School, a place where dreams were crushed. This school had the highest drop-out rate in the entire city. James parked and locked his bike just in time to hear the second bell ring. Knowing that he would never make it on time, he walked slowly towards his homeroom.  
  
When he arrived, James didn't go in, but sank down outside the door instead. 'What am I doing?' He thought. Slowly, he picked himself up and returned to his bike. He pedaled slowly home, just in time for the afternoon mail. He took it and sat down on their oversized couch. Flipping through the large amount of bills and junk mail, James noticed a small, faded piece of what looked like parchment. He turned it over and found it to be sealed with a circle of red wax containing a large 'H.' The letter was addressed to him.  
  
James stared at the letter for some time before curiosity forced him to slowly break the exquisite seal.  
  
Mr. James M. Redgrave,  
I know that this letter must be somewhat unexpected, but I had no choice but to send it to you. You see, we have only just found out about your parentage. Please read this letter carefully, even though I doubt it shall make much sense to you now.  
You are a wizard. Your father is none other then the ex-dark lord himself, Voldemort. Eleven years ago your mother was kidnapped by a group of powerful, evil wizards known as 'Death Eaters.' They, finding her beautiful, gave her to the dark lord and he chose her to be the mother of his heir. No one found out about it because people simply expected him to use a powerful witch, and not a muggle woman.  
Even though it will be the middle of the term, we would like you to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will be sending someone in a few days to explain things to you in more detail.  
You may ask your mother about this, as I am sure she shall remember. Be careful, it is most likely a very painful subject for her. She may be able to give you more details as she was told long ago about the world of magic. Voldemort would have obliviated her memory, but found it was too dangerous to you to do so.  
Right now, you may be asking yourself why you were not told sooner. Believe me, if we had known, so would have you. If Voldemort had not died mere months after you were born, I am convinced you would now be quite an evil and powerful wizard.  
Expect a visitor shortly, ask your mother about all this, and please don't try to sort it all out in your head.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore,  
Headmaster  
Hogwarts School of  
  
Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Order of Merlin, First Class  
  
For the first time since finishing the letter, James opened his eyes. He didn't know whether or not to believe a word of it. Him, a wizard? A school for magic? Muggles? Dark lords? Unexpected visitors? Surely, none of this could really be true?  
  
James didn't have time to finish thinking. Susan walked in the front door; she was, thankfully, alone. Ronnie had probably been left at her grandmothers.  
  
Susan had sat down on her favorite chair, a burgundy recliner, and lit up a cigarette. Susan was giving James a cold stare while slowly exhaling. She mouthed, "What?" James walked over and handed her the now several times read letter. She sighed reluctantly, probably thinking it was another notice from his school, and began to read. When she finished, there were tears in her eyes. James had never seen his mother cry. 


End file.
